Home
Welcome to the 99s Wiki! This is the 99s Clan Wiki! This wiki will be used by the members of our clan to make it a better place for all. A lot of information can be found on this page... be sure to browse and post your comments! If you still have any questions after browsing, feel free to let an administrator know! Disclaimer: '''It is against the rules of the clan to post '''ANY external links, think includes YouTube videos, links on the RuneScape homepage, or anything else. Doing so will result in you losing access to the wiki. If you see an external link (which can be spotted by an icon beside the link), '''IMMEDIATELY '''report it on this page. Clan Handbook The Clan Handbook is essentially the guide to our clan. By seeing our handbook, you can ensure that you will be an expert on the rules and procedures of our clan. You will see why we do some things the way we do, as well as being able to use it as a reference guide to see what else you need for your advancement. The Basics Please see the following links for information about the basics of the clan: Clan Requirements Clan Rules Clan Ranking System The Citadel Please see the following links for information about the clan citadel: Citadel Page Tier 3 Citadel Project Friend Chats Please see the following links for information about our different friend chats: 99s PvM xDung Fc Our Wiki Please see the following links for information on our wiki: Our Wiki Suggestions Clan Bank Please see the following link for information on the clan bank: Clan Bank Our Members Please see the following links for information on our clan members: Member List Ban List Bulletin The bulletin is an area where you can see how our clan has advanced from the previous week. This will include updates that have happened in our clan that may be beneficial to you as a clan member of 99s. Clan News Please see the following links for information on last week's news and this week's news: Clan Weekly News This Week's Developments Clan Events Please see the link below for information on this week's planned events: Clan Events Project Page Please see the links below for informatioon on our current clan projects: Tier 3 Citadel Project 100-Member Maintenance Project Report a Violator Please see the link below if you see somebody violating a clan rule: Reporting Violators Community The community section is made for the use for the clan to communication, get advice, and to help each other! Feel free to browse and see if there is anything that peeks your interest. RuneScape News Discussion Please see the link below for chat about recent RuneScape news: RS News Talk Player Profile Please see the link below to see the player profiles of our clanmates: Player Profile Honorary Members Please see the links below for information on honorary members: Rank of the Week Hall of Fame Player Assistance Please see the links below for ways that you can get help from our community and find out ways you can help: Tips and Guides Effigy Assistance PvM Records Please see the link below for our PvM records: PvM Records Time Zone Chart If you are ever confused about how your time translates to the clan's eastern time, please see the link below: Time Zone Chart Clan Improvement Departments The Clan Improvement Department section is for use by the higher ranks of the clan, Captain and higher. These ranks are part of at least one improvement department and need to use the threads below to understand their responsibilities and department news: Clan Administration Department Please click the following link for information about the Clan Administration Department: Clan Administration Department Events Department Please click the following link for information about the Events Department: Events Department Friend Chat Administration Department Please click the following link for information about the Friend Chat Administration Department: Friend Chat Administration Department Recruitment Department Please click the following link for information about the Recruitment Department: Recruitment Department Activity Sightings Please click the following link to fill out your weekly activity sighting report: Activity Sightings